


A Splash of Pink

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: After a harmless prank on your favourite angel, the bunker is completely covered with pink objects.





	A Splash of Pink

When you chose to do a harmless prank on your favourite angel, you didn’t expect for all of this to follow with it. You remembered the bewildered look on Castiel’s face as he stepped into the kitchen wearing a candy pink dyed trench coat that had once been beige before you had gotten your hands on it.

You remembered the sudden look of regret as he figured out it was you and not Dean, who he had previously just accused, and you remembered the small blush coming to his face once you had stated he looked rather handsome in pink. All in all, Cas didn’t take it seriously or chose to freak out on you over such a harmless prank, which resulted in a good day staying at home far away from the monsters that went bump in the night.

But  _this_ is not what you were expecting to see a week later.

Somehow, in such a short period of time, there was suddenly pink  _everywhere_ you went. Everybody knew who the culprit was exactly, but Sam and Dean blamed this behaviour on you and told you to talk to him, and that’s where you were heading.

Walking past the bright pink clock that was hanging up on the wall - you wondered how he even found one -, you gently knocked on Cas’ bedroom door and took a step back when it swung open, revealing Castiel wearing a  _very_ pink suit.

Your eyes were wide with astonishment. The suit was insanely pink, even his shirt and tie were pink. “Cas,” you mumbled, still trying to wrap your head around why he was doing this in the first place, “um, aren’t you getting a little sick of pink by now?”

His toothy smile was enough to tell you that he wasn’t even nearly done with the colour. “You said I looked handsome in pink and it seems that I quite like pink.” he said, looking back into his bedroom where he had swapped his blue-grey blanket for a pink one. 

You’d be lying if you said he  _didn’t_ look freaking good in pink, even a fully pink suit made him look amazing. “You  _do_ look good in pink, Cas, but you look good in your regular clothes. There’s no need to change your entire style just because of one little compliment.” you said.

“I just,” he looked nervous, “I um, wanted to-”

Tilting your head to the side, your eyes narrowed with realisation. “You don’t need to impress me, Cas.” you said, smiling softly as you wrapped a hand around his pink silk tie and pulled him to your level, capturing his lips with yours.

For a small moment, he tensed up in surprise before finally melting into the contact, a small moan coming from his throat as he swiftly turned around, pushing you against the wall. 

You pulled away after a couple of seconds to catch your breath. “If you wanted to impress me, mission accomplished.” you grinned, your fingers digging into the pink material of his suit jacket as he slowly walked to his bed, the two of you falling onto the pink blanket while your lips were firmly pressed against each other’s.

Man, you were glad you decided to prank Castiel.


End file.
